In which There are No Strings, Just Sex
by Black Birch
Summary: When friendship reaches new heights, it's sometimes important to make sure you don't get tangled up in the web - kakasaku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Naruto". The manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>In which There are No Strings, Just Sex<strong>

One-shot

* * *

><p>A growl like sound escaped her lips, as her fist made contact with the wall. Kakashi looked up from the worn pages of his book, peeking at her over its edge, before he let a single grey orb travel to the ceiling.<p>

"You cracked the paint," he informed her bluntly. He had to have a death wish.

"Shut up," she spat at him, turning around to bury her face in the sheets. The silver haired man on the other futon smiled underneath the dark cloth covering his face, as the woman groaned in frustration. Something was bothering her. He suspected he knew what.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Nothing," she told him after a short moment of silence. "Just keep quiet and leave me alone."

"As you wish." The Copy Ninja turned to the story in his hands, fulfilling the kunoichi's demand. He soon finished the page in front of him, moving to place his fingers at the upper corner of the book, rubbing the paper back and forth before flipping it. He repeated the action as the next two pages were finished and once more after the next pair. Soon he was just turning pages for fun and oh, what great entertainment it was.

"Will you stop that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked her casually. He was laughing on the inside.

"The rubbing. Do you _have_ to rub each page before you flip it?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that."

Sakura snorted. Kakashi gave her a happy eye crease.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" This time it was a female voice that questioned an order.

"You're watching me."

"So?" the woman queried, now sitting up on the bed with her legs crossed and her arms resting behind her for her to lean on.

"It's disturbing."

"Then prepare to feel bothered, 'cause I'm not looking away."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head as he once more continued to read.

"Let's go out." That didn't take long.

"No." One word. Firm and determined.

"Come on. Let's go to a bar and have a few drinks. It will be fun."

"We're on a mission. We have to stay alert."

"Please, think of all the fun we could have. Just one drink, maybe two, not more than three. I promise. Please. Think of the fuuun."

"When you say 'fun', you mean think about all the drunken sex we could have with complete strangers or more precisely you could have, as long as I tag along to make sure you're safe, right?" The man looked up to face his partner. Her cheeks shone bright red. Yeah, he had known what was bothering her. "I don't think so," he chuckled, turning yet another page of his book.

"Aw, come on, Kakashi. Please. Please, please, please." He didn't like the tone of her voice as she begged him. "_Please_, do this for me. Just once. I really need to get laid."

"And I really didn't need to hear that."

The pink haired medic huffed once more, as she leaned towards him from across the room, folding her arms under her chest. Kakashi pretended he didn't notice the obvious raise of things.

"Don't be such a baby. I'm turning twenty-four soon for crying out loud. It's not like I'm still a virgin. You of all people should know that."

Yes, Kakashi knew very well that Sakura wasn't the same innocent, little girl that had been assigned to him years ago. After a night out with the gang a few years ago, he and Genma caught a young couple going at it in an alley. His senbon wielding friend had thought it was a great idea to get a closer look and of course and Kakashi had been forced to tag along. Forced that was. Later he claimed that he did not giggle like some accused him of doing when reading 'Icha Icha', as the sounds the lovers made grew louder. Sadly though, he could not deny the fact that he suddenly felt ill, catching a glimpse of cherry coloured hair and the characteristic smell of the Inuzuka clan.

The next day, he was not only plagued by the hangover from hell, but the memory from the night before haunted him like a venereal disease. To make things worse, someone had the guts to knock on his door at nine thirty-four in the morning and to Kakashi's great dread, it was no other than Konoha's newest exhibitionist, telling him that she was so, so sorry and that he wasn't supposed to have seen that and that he didn't have to worry about Kiba taking advantage of her, because she had been having sex for two and a half years, so she knew what she was getting herself into. Once again, Kakashi had thought it was too much information to get from his nineteen-year-old ex-student.

"Don't remind me."

"Please," she mocked him, "it's not like you are one hundred percent free of sin, either. You are more like less than ten percent pure when it comes to things of a sexual nature. Take that book right there for example. I know what's in it. Even if you still were a virgin you would be too tainted to wear white on your wedding day after that."

"You know I'm not a woman, right?" He chuckled as he leaned back on the bed.

For a slight moment, Sakura looked annoyed, but almost too fast for even Kakashi to notice, her expression shifted, causing a small smile to appear and for her eyes to darken. The Hatake knew that expression. It was no good.

"I know it's bothering you, too."

"No it's not."

"Hah, don't even for a second think that you have me fooled. A month and a half out here and the only action you've gotten is that of your hand." Sakura smiled as both his eyes widened. "That's right. I've heard you. And you had the balls to mock me about Kiba howling."

Suddenly Kakashi chuckled, causing her blood to freeze. "That's all right. I've smelled you." The silver haired elite had to dodge, as a pillow came flying through the air. "You missed."

"You're disgusting!"

"Says Miss twice-a-day-and-she-still-isn't-satisfied."

"You, pervert!"

"I can't help it. It's a family trait."

"What, smelling other people's crotches? Yeah, you really are a dog."

"Well, then that's good I guess 'cause they seem to be to your liking."

Once again, Sakura's cheeks darkened. Kakashi smiled, looking away, feeling the sweet taste of victory, but quickly he learned, that sometimes victory was short lived.

"If you won't help me find someone who will help me take care of my problem, I guess you will have to entertain me, _captain_."

He had not seen that one coming.

"Sakura." She had heard that tone before.

"Yes, sensei?" To Kakashi's horrification, Sakura stood before slowly walking over to where he was resting on his mattress.

"Enough. Stop it. It's an order."

"I like it when you tell me what to do, _sensei_."

As her knee sunk into the futon, Kakashi sat up, about to stand, but he didn't get that far, as he small hand came to push against his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Kakashi? You're not scared of me, are you?"

The man frowned. Sakura could see the way his mouth was set underneath his mask. He really shouldn't wear it. Few knew it, but he really was an attractive man.

"This isn't funny, Sakura."

"Who says I'm joking?" He tried to ignore the way she was rubbing his shoulders.

"It is not going to happen."

"Why not?" This time her sultry tone was lost, but it didn't really matter as a very characteristic pout had taken its place. _Damn. I really am a pervert._

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"It's not like it would mean anything. It would just be about two friends helping each other to get off. Completely innocent. Well, not completely, because then that wouldn't be much fun, would it? You know as well as I do that others do it on missions. I've done it before and I'm sure that so have you."

"I'm not fucking you."

"Ah, you talk dirty. I like that." She smiled.

This time, Kakashi made an effort to stand. Sakura's hands snaked around his neck, as she let her fingers disappear in his pale locks, causing an electric charge shot through his veins. He couldn't let it happened.

"Enough, Sakura. I mean it. I'm not touching you like that."

She stood frozen before him. Her emerald eyes held confusion, before she dropped her gaze and sunk down on his futon. Kakashi sighed as he dragged his hands though his hair. The man stopped halfway to the bathroom, when a shaky voice spoke behind him.

"Don't you find me attractive?"

Fuck. Of course she would take it as an insult. "You know it's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

"I used to be your teacher. It's… wrong." He cursed the part of him that thought weird was a more suitable word, as that very same part claimed it wasn't precisely _wrong_, just frowned upon.

When she didn't answer, Kakashi fought the urge to turn around and look. He lost, wishing he hadn't. He had always been weak when it came to her tears.

"Come on, Sakura. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." He had to admit he liked her stubbornness as well.

"Then why are your eyes glistering?" he questioned.

"I don't know. They're the colour of jade?"

He smiled. "Hey, you are a very attractive woman and you know it."

She looked a little less sad as he took a seat next to her on the light blue sheets. "Attractive?" she asked as if she were a child unaware of the meaning of the word. She really liked her compliments, even if they were handed to her.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever doubt that."

The young woman smiled, grabbing his gloved hand before pressing it in her own. "Thanks, Kakashi. You're a good friend."

"Anytime."

It surprised him as yet another charge shot through his body, traveling up his spine. Apparently, Sakura must have felt something similar, as her eyes darted to his face, finding the same expression she suspected she wore herself. It felt as if a lifetime passed between them. No one said a word. No one moved. Sakura's breath hitched as Kakashi suddenly moved closer to her.

"Wait," she told him. One of her hands pressed to his chest. He hadn't realized he had moved. "Don't kiss me. It might come to mean something then. It would be… weird."

_There it was._

"It's just sex, right?" he asked her.

Sakura swallowed and nodded her head. "Yeah, just sex. Nothing else. No strings attached."

He searched her eyes for a moment. The pools of green had always been the key to her true thoughts and emotions and what Kakashi saw there, sealed the deal. "Good."

A surprised breath escaped her, as Kakashi's hand snaked around her waist and as his masked lips suddenly touched the skin of her throat. She closed her eyes momentarily, hugging his head in place, as she stroke his neck and shoulders. The young woman was surprised the action came so natural to her. She was about to have sex with her ex-teacher of all people. It should feel anything but close to normal.

Kakashi grinned against her shoulder as his hand moved down to stroke her ass. Sakura blushed right after she realized she had jumped, wishing the colour hadn't spread to her throat.

"Are you nervous?" he teased her.

"Shut up," she ordered, pulling him down to lie with her.

"You are, aren't, you?"

Knowing her cheeks darkened, Sakura frowned. "Don't speak."

The silver haired man chuckled, rubbing his nose against her pulse point, enjoying the way she gasped for him. "I thought you said you liked to talk dirty."

"I changed my mind. Do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck? It's up to you, but we won't be doing both."

"The latter." She hated the cocky smile hidden by his mask.

"Could you take that off? It's itchy."

"I thought you said we couldn't do both-"

"Just do it," Sakura groaned.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, as he pulled down the dark fabric, reweaving a broad grin she had seen many times before. It was boyish and it suited him perfectly. It made him look like a naughty schoolboy. She loved it.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"As you wish."

She rolled her eyes.

A soft moan fled cherry lips, as a pair of firm ones kissed her shoulder, before they moved to suck at spot where her pulse quickened. Once again, Sakura found her hands nested in his hair. Kakashi really did have great hair. _Great, silky, gravity defying hair._

He kissed her neck, gracing it with hot, openmouthed kisses. Moving down, he nipped at her clavicle, making his way down to the top of her chest. He stopped there for a second, causing Sakura to open her eyes and look at him.

"Can I take it off?" he asked, dragging a long finger up and down the length of the zipper holding her top closed.

"Do whatever you like. Just, don't stop and no more talking."

He smiled again at that, shaking his head lightly before opening what he considered his present. "No bindings?" he asked her, hoping to get a raise from her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up?"

"That's not going to work for me."

"Unbelievable," she exclaimed. "The man who won't talk to keep the smallest of conversations can't stop fucking talking for even a second, when it means that he will get lai-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her accusations, as something warm made contact with her breast. "You were saying?" Kakashi asked her, before placing another kiss against her now hardening flesh.

"Nothing," she gasped, burying her fingers in the worn sheets. "Absolutely nothing."

"I didn't think so."

It wasn't long before Sakura lost it. Kakashi's mouth and fingers soon had her soaring high. The man brought her to a point where she thought she was about to drown. Her lungs burned. She couldn't breathe, but then it came. The sweet feeling of oxygen filling her chest, as a gasp was ripped from her throat, causing air to stream in again, as her back snapped up from the mattress. She felt rather than saw his grin against her skin, as his fingers moved between her legs. He kissed her neck as she came back down to earth and slowly moved to hover above her. His nose rubbed against hers, before he moved away.

"I'll just get a condom-" Kakashi stopped, as Sakura's hand reached up to grab his shoulders. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

"No talking."

He laughed.

Two sets of chests were heaving, as Kakashi moved to lie on his side next to her. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were parted in a content smile.

"Wow," she breathed in between pants. All Kakashi could do was grunt in agreement. "Thank you."

The older man chuckled, as he leaned in to kiss her skin, before inhaling deeply. He sure hoped she was up for a second round, because he knew he was. "You're welcome," he told her.

They stayed silent after that, catching their breaths as they let things sink in. They just had sex. They, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, had just done the dirtiest deeds of all. It wasn't so bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all.

"I'm taking a shower." Kakashi groaned as his bones popped. How embarrassing. It made him feel old.

"You do that," Sakura answered him, a hand thrown over her eyes.

The silver haired ninja smiled, looking at her before he made his way to the little bathroom they shared. She was still not completely undressed. Her top hung from her shoulders. It was open and pushed half way down one of her arms. Along Kakashi's calves, his pants and boxers were to be found, only they were pooled around his feet, making it slightly difficult to walk. There had been no time to unwrap the bindings circling his ankles and honestly, he didn't think that either of them had cared.

The minute Sakura heard the pipes groan and come to life in the other room, she sat up, her eyes locking on the door. He hadn't closed it completely. _Was that an invitation?_ She quickly decided it was and was pleased to find a soapy, hard body hidden behind the green drapery.

"You need help with that?" she asked him, not caring that he was ogling her now completely naked form.

"Sure." He smiled as he held out his hand for her to take, feeling his excitement grow as her warm flesh made contact with his.

"Let me get your back," she whispered, before pulling the shower curtain close.

The one time they fucked on a mission – twice – soon became the times they fucked on missions. They were paired up again for a mission to Rice. A daimyo needed to be escorted back home after a negotiation and demanded that Tsunade assigned him her best warrior and medic for the journey and of course, there they were.

It took over two weeks to get to the country of rice paddies. The daimyos entourage was large and didn't travel as quickly as ninja could. It was on their way home, one night in the woods that heat suddenly flared. Neither knew for sure who made the first move, but neither did they care, as Sakura was on her back inside their tent, Kakashi moving roughly against her. It was short and firm, but none the less pleasing.

The routine continued. Whenever they were sent away on a mission together, the two would one way or another find themselves engaged in each other, focusing on nothing but their joined pleasure. When at home, everything was back to normal. They were friends. Friends who fucked on missions and soon fucked when returning from them as well.

It was late. They had been out drinking and Kakashi needed to go to the restroom. The rest of their team, Naruto and Sai, were also there, only they didn't know a thing. When the silver haired man returned from the toilet, a small hand grabbed a hold of him, dragging him towards the back door. He found himself pushed against a stack of crates and was ordered to sit. Quickly she was upon him, straddling his lap, as she ground into it.

He moaned her name, but she told him to be quiet, as she turned to kiss the skin of his neck. Sakura didn't bother taking off any of their clothes. She just opened or otherwise removed what was necessary.

Kakashi didn't feel the stinging in the back of his tights, as Sakura's movements caused them to scrape against the rough wood beneath him. Neither did she feel the pain in her knees, as tiny splinters marked her skin.

He whispered in her ear, telling her how good she felt, how hot she was and how tightly she was squeezing him. She moaned and whimpered into his neck as she came. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

They parted with a smile. Sakura took his gloved hand, pressing it once before walking away. Kakashi went back inside. His dark mask hid the angry red mark on his throat. Naruto whined, saying Kakashi took too long and that he wanted to play another drinking game. He also mentioned that Sakura had left and asked him to tell him goodnight.

Kakashi smiled secretly to himself.

A week later, it was he who surprised her. It was the same place, but a different crowd.

Sakura was heading towards the bar, about to get a drink for herself and Ino, when Kakashi walked up to her, telling her to meet him by the bathroom in five. She changed her order right there, asking for a drink for Ino and a shot for herself. The platinum blonde complained, saying that if she had wanted a shot, she should have said something. They were much more fun drinking together.

Sakura excused herself, leaving the girls behind. The corridor outside the bathrooms was empty. She whispered his name, anxious that he wouldn't be there, something she would come to realize later. A frown appeared on her forehead and just as she was about to leave, the third door in the corridor – the door to the stockroom – creaked open.

Curiosity took a hold of her and swiftly she walked over to it.

"Kakashi?" she asked the dark as she stepped inside. "Kakashi, are you in here?"

"Yes."

She gasped, half in horror, half in surprise, as a strong pair of hands grabbed a hold of her and pushed her against the far wall of the room. The door was shut, leaving them in complete darkness. Sakura was about to speak, when a set of lips accidentally brushed against her own. She froze and so did Kakashi. Green eyes stared into nothing. All she could make out was the contour of his body. She couldn't see his face.

Her eyes closed as soon as she felt his lips again. She knew it wasn't a mistake this time. Sakura moaned, shyly kissing him back. It was odd. After being intimate with Kakashi without ever feeling the softness of his mouth on her own before, she couldn't quite grasp the sensation. _It was bizarre. It was new. It was mind-blowing._

Her lips parted in a shock, when Kakashi's knee made contact with her fabric covered core. He took advantage of the situation, deepening their kiss, as he pushed against her, his ego swelling along with other parts of him, as the sound of her appreciation reached his ears.

Sakura broke their kiss, gasping for air, as she moved her hands to stroke his face. Her thumb found its way to his lower lip, rubbing it softly before pressing her mouth to his.

"Take me," she whispered against his mouth, wanting him to more than anything.

He complied, pulling down her panties before lifting her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around him. Her hands shot out to free him of his pants. He held her up as she did. She told him that she was ready. He buried himself inside of her.

Kakashi groaned against her skin, moving with long, slow thrusts. His hands held her hips in place, occasionally moving along the length of her legs, just to feel if she was there. If it was real.

The friction was driving her mad. She loved it. The heat. The feel of him touching her in the most sensitive of places. It was too much. It was not enough.

Sakura's hands were gripping at Kakashi's shoulders, when she moved them to grab a hold of his head. She kissed him deeply, causing him to quicken the pace of his hips against hers. The world came crashing down on her in an instance, as he moved so that each jerk of his hips caused him to ground into her clit. He followed soon after, moaning her name.

Spent and exhausted, Kakashi pulled out of her before he let her feet touch the ground again. He was thankful to the dark, as he couldn't stop smiling. He must have looked like an idiot and an idiot he was.

He kissed her back when she took initiative, lazily stroking his tongue against hers, before sucking on it lightly. The woman started to giggle, pushing him away.

"I should go back. They will wonder where I disappeared to."

Kakashi hummed in agreement, before capturing her in another knee weakening touch of lips. They kissed for a few minutes and then Sakura pulled away again, placing a series of soft pecks against his lips and skin before correcting her clothes and leaving Kakashi in the dark.

As the door closed behind her and Kakashi could no longer hear her footsteps, the man let out a frustrated roar, slamming his closed hand against the wall.

_I really am an idiot._

Two days passed and Sakura didn't as much as catch a glimpse of Kakashi. On the third day, she was sent on a mission, told to leave at once. They needed her in Suna. It was an emergency and she and Sai were to pack their things and take off as soon as possible. She was required for surgery. Sai's ability to create giant birds out of ink was of great use. They would be there in no time.

It bothered her that she didn't have time to say goodbye to Kakashi. They hadn't had a chance to talk since the night at the bar, where they had fucked in the dark. Correction, made love, because she knew that was what had really happened.

He had kissed her and she had let him. She would have been satisfied if they hadn't gone further than kissing, which told her something she had known for weeks. She had feelings for him and she was quite sure he felt the same.

The five days she spent in Suna was pure torture. She missed him. She missed him gravely. She missed his smile, the sounds he made and the weight of his arms. She knew that she was in deep and yet she didn't care. She didn't care that it was Kakashi that she had fallen for. Sure, he had been her teacher once, but he was a good man. A great one even. She couldn't wait to see him. She wanted to kiss his firm lips again.

As soon as she saw the red gates of her home, she ran, telling Sai to leave their report with the Hokage. Sakura hurried down the road, glad she didn't have to slow down as it was late and therefore few people out. She jumped up the stairs to his apartment complex, not caring if anyone saw her. Swiftly, with a smile on her face, she knocked on his door, but said smile fell, as no one answered. She knocked once more, but decided to leave after a few minutes of no sign of him being home. Instead she walked back to her own apartment, where she had a quick shower, before passing out in bed.

A rapid sound woke her. Sakura flew up from her bed, pulling on her robe as she ran into the living room, making her way into the hallway. She felt excited, but soon disappointment flooded her, as she was forced to put on a fake smile.

"Hi, Naruto. What are you doing here?" She didn't realize she sounded uncharacteristically happy for someone who had just been woken up by a sleep interrupting visitor.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura-chan, were you asleep? I could come back later if you want to go back to-"

"It's okay. Really," she told him. "Come in. I might as well get something to eat. It's almost noon. Do you want anything?"

"Do you have ramen?"

Sakura laughed.

Later that night, Sakura met up with her friends at their favorite watering hole. Everyone was there, except for Neji and Tenten. Ino informed her that they were out on a date. The platinum blonde had a strawberry daiquiri waiting for her. It tasted divine.

Three drinks later, Ino pulled her up on the dance floor. Sakura loved dancing, something she claimed not to while sober, but once liquid courage had got the better of her, she dropped all inhibitions. She laughed as she moved her hips to the beat, occasionally, being pulled in by Ino, who had them swaying in tune. It was fun acting sexy on the floor. Sakura had to admit she liked the attention it brought their way, something she would never confess to, no matter how drunk she was.

The fun stopped, when Ino found a tall brunette to grind against. Sakura danced until the song ended and got off the floor to join the others. Halfway over to their table, she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling her heart breaking for the first time in years.

There he was. Mysterious, broad shouldered and as handsome as ever. Only he wasn't alone. He was sitting next to a woman.

Her hair was long, dark and silky, her skin fair against her lips ruby. She had a pretty smile, which never left her mouth. Her hand was on his thigh, his arm around her shoulders. They were laughing, flirting. They were having a good time. The woman leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Sakura could see his grin through the fabric of his mask. She didn't need to hear what she was telling him to know. Shortly after, the woman rose, excusing herself as she walked over to where the bathroom was to be found. Kakashi drowned his drink before standing up to walk over to the door. He stopped abruptly when he saw her. Sakura saw a flicker of something unreadable in his lone eye.

Kakashi stood still for a minute, before he stated walking towards her again. Sakura prepared herself for what was to come. A gasp left her when he didn't stop. He walked passed her. He didn't even greet her.

Her eyes burned when she stormed after him, but she didn't let her tears fall. There would be no tears. He stood with his back to her a few steps away. It was cold outside. Her jacket was still in the pub, but she didn't care.

She walked up to him, noticing he was looking at the sky.

"Leave," he said. It shocked her.

"What?" She loathed the hurt in her voice.

"Leave. We're not doing this. Not tonight."

"I don't understand. Kakashi, what the fuck is going on?" He could hear the anger in her voice, so he swallowed. Hard. He needed to get rid of the lump.

"What's not to understand, Sakura? I want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is happening."

Kakashi sighed, moving a stiff hand through his hair. "I guess you should feel free to stay here as long as you want to, but I'm not going to. I'm leaving. Soon."

"Are you going home with her?"

"What is it to you?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes." It was like a kunai to the chest.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He faked a chuckle.

"Don't do it. Don't leave with her."

"You have no say in anything I do. Don't you remember, Sakura? It was just sex. Nothing else. No strings attached. You said so yourself."

She couldn't fight them anymore. Traitorous and burning they ran down her cheeks. She didn't believe she made a sound, but she must have, as Kakashi's eyes suddenly locked with hers.

"Go home." Stern and final.

"Come with me. Take me home. Warm my bed, not hers. Please."

He didn't answer. He just looked away.

Sakura reached out to touch him, but his arm flinched as her cold fingers made contact with his skin. He took a step back and she followed. He didn't move a second time.

"Make love to me," she told him. It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a demand. She didn't know what it was. "Come with me. Follow me home. I've missed you. I want you. Please, don't do this to me."

His gaze was emotionless, but she knew him better than that. He would have left already, if what he really wanted to was to be rid of her.

Sakura brought a shivering hand to his cheek and slowly, she pulled down his mask. She searched his face, finding nothing but grave concentration there. He didn't stop her when she pulled him in for a kiss. It was short. It was sweet. It told him everything he needed to know. Everything she didn't have the guts to say.

"Come. Come with me. I know that is what you really want, Kakashi. Please."

"You know nothing."

"I'm not a fool," she argued, stroking his jaw with her thumb. It was as if he let her take in his features. As if it was the last time he ever would.

When he snorted, it was real, shaking his head. "Don't you see, Sakura? That is exactly what you are."

Her touch left him in a heartbeat. His words had burned her, caused her physical harm.

"You don't mean that."

"You know I do."

She couldn't deny what she saw.

"Then why did you kiss me? Why did you let me kiss you again just now?" He could see she couldn't match the pieces together. Why had he kissed her like that in the dark if he didn't mean anything by it? He didn't tell her that they both knew the answer to the question. He was an idiot.

"Heat of the moment."

"Liar."

"That I am, but not tonight. Go home, Sakura or go back inside. Either way, I'm not coming with you."

That did it. She pushed against his chest, causing him to stagger before she turned to go back and get her things. For the second time that night, Sakura came to an abrupt halt.

By the door stood the woman. The beautiful and elegant woman Kakashi had decided to trade her for. An ironic smile crept to her lips, as she turned around to face him once more. He realized she had seen it. The reason as to why what's-her-name had caught his attention. The reason as to why he was taking her home and not Sakura.

The woman's eyes were green. They were almost the same shade as hers.

"You're a coward," Sakura spat, before marching past the woman to retrieve her jacket. The torn expression between anger and hurt that flashed over Kakashi's features pleased her more than she wanted to admit, but it didn't mean it didn't pain her to see him that way.

He was a lying coward and she was a fool. She was a fool to believe him and to not trust her instincts. She was a fool that should have known better than to get involved with an emotionally damaged man.

There was no sign of Kakashi or the tall woman when Sakura made it outside, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to go home. She cursed the part of her that hurt when she didn't find him outside her door or waiting for her on her couch. She cried as she removed her makeup and laughed when she realized how pathetic it must have looked. She stripped herself of her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her panties, not bothering to put anything else on. She was just going to bed anyway.

She left the light in the bathroom on and walked into her bedroom, where a horrified shriek was torn from her throat. Someone was sitting on her bed and it was only as his hand closed over her mouth that she realized who it was.

Embarrassed and angered, she covered herself, noticing he wasn't looking. His eyes stared back at her own.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment? Leave. I don't want to see you."

"I'm not a coward." He was angry. It pleased her.

"You came here to tell me that?" She couldn't believe it. Her voice was filled with rage. "Out of all the things you could say, the things you should say, you decide to tell me that? You didn't come here to apologize. You didn't come here to tell me you're a moron and that you regret everything you did tonight. You didn't even come here to tell me that we are through. No, you fucking came to tell me you aren't a coward, all because of your stupid, idiotic pride and not because you love me and want to prove me wrong-"

Sakura wasn't finished, but Kakashi didn't give her the opportunity to continue. She noticed she was crying the moment she tasted salt on his lips, undeniably her own tears. She pushed him away, focusing on her heaving breathing as the cloud obscuring her mind cleared.

"Leave."

"No." He moved to kiss her again, but Sakura's arm shot out, keeping him on a safe distance.

"I said, leave."

"I can't do that." His voice was small. It didn't fit him.

"Don't do this to me, Kakashi. Don't toy with me. Leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Why?" she asked. The word wobbled on her tongue, as he removed her hand from his chest, only to place a soft kiss on her pulse point. She closed her eyes, finding his staring back into her own when she opened them.

He breathed in, exhaling loudly before he spoke.

"Because, just like you, Sakura. I got caught in the strings."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I don't know what to say. I'm not sure this deserves an M-rating, not in comparison to what you can find on this site, but it's still a little too much to be a T. I hope you enjoyed the story. I've had it on my computer for a while and for some reason it started itching in my fingers, when I thought of publishing it and so I did.


End file.
